Let me be your wings x
by MusicLuva
Summary: Sakura loved Disney. She had her moments. But what will she do when someone see's her 'moment? SakuXSasu Enjoy x


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! No Naruto, No Disney, No Thumbelina or the song!

It wasn't the brightest of all mornings, but for Sakura, it was perfect. The sun shone gently over the mountain tops and the winds held a bitter, yet comforting breeze. The previous night was her traditional Disney night, where she would watch any Disney movie she desired. It just so happened that she had watched Thumbelina last night and now everything she did, be it humming or simply cooking, was somewhat related to the movie. She had even gone as far as to download the song 'Let me be your wings', and currently had it playing on repeat on her laptop.

_Let me be your wings_

Let me be your only love

Let me take you far beyond the stars

She swayed to herself, smiling gently as Prince Cornelius sang diligently to Thumbelina, already having the young girls' heart in his hand. Suddenly she stopped swaying as a thought came to her.

_What if Sasuke was to sing to me like that?_

Trying to picture the thought into her head, she couldn't help but burst out laughing. Sasuke? Sing? Now **that** would be something she (and she knew many others) would pay to see. Heck, she'd pay to see him dance! _  
_  
_Let me be your wings_

Let me lift you high above

Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours

But, she concluded, however romantic it was, she knew he wouldn't even smile to her, let alone sing or dance with her.

Slowly, she stopped thinking and just sat there, swaying to the music. She didn't know when, but at some point, she had even started singing along to the song. (She was just glad it was morning and that no one would hear her.)

_Anything that you desire_

Anything at all

Everyday I'll take you higher

And I'll never let you fall

What she had failed to notice was that a lone figure was training in the open fields nearby.

_**What is that noise? Singing?**_

It had been a long morning for Sasuke. He had been up since early that morning, doing what he does best; training. However, this disturbance was somewhat a relief to him, he was exhausted! (Not that he would ever admit it to anybody.)_  
_  
_Let me be your wings_

Leave behind the world you know

For another world of wondrous things

It was killing him. Where the hell was that music coming from?! He knew what it was; Sakura's favourite song from Thumbelina. Then it dawned on him;_**She lives near here, could it be her? **_

Thinking about it logically, last night was Saturday, Sakura's Disney night. Plus, it wasn't the first time she'd watched a movie and gone absolutely nuts over it. In fact, this wasn't the first time she'd gone nuts over Thumbelina, that's how he knew of the song title and practically everything there was to know of the movie. She had made the whole of Team 7, as well as some other friends such as Ino, Hinata and Tenten, who in turn dragged Neji and Shikamaru to watch the movie with them. Hell, he was just glad that he wasn't the only one going through hell at that time. (Naruto seemed to enjoy the movie...)

_**  
**__We'll see the universe_

And dance on Saturn's rings

Fly with me and I will be your wings

Now that he was nearing the source, which as he had guessed, was coming from Sakura's house, he could hear someone signing. Not just any someone; Sakura. He knew she could sing, and he also knew that she was a fantastic singer, but at that moment of time, something came over him. He didn't have the heart at that moment to tell her to be quiet and to stop disturbing people as he normally did. Instead, he cloaked his chakra and sat in a nearby tree, listening.

_Anything that you desire_

Anything at all

(Anything at all)

Everyday I'll take you higher

And I'll never let you fall

She just sang. It was what she loved most (other than her friends). Getting into the mood, she stood up and started dancing to herself. She didn't normally prance around her garden, swaying and singing,

_'But' _she thought '_it feels right this time. Just this once.'_

_You will be my wings_

(Let me be your wings)

You will be my only love

Get ready for another world of wondrous things

_(Wondrous things are sure to happen)_

We'll see the universe

_And dance on Saturn's rings _

He almost couldn't take it. Her voice sounded so magical at that point. She had never sung with that much emotion before. Her face was slightly flustered from dancing with so much energy, and her hair had fallen out of the messy bun it was put up in. He never noticed before, but her outfit was that of a plain summer dress, which swayed and flew with every step she took. Without realising it, she had literally took his breath away.

Heaven isn't too far

Heaven is where you are

Stay with me and

Let me be your (You will be my) wings.

As the song died down, she knew she needed to stop dancing, yet her will power seemed to overtake her mind as she carried on swaying to herself, slowly graciously side to side. Her singing had died down to a gentle humming, her eyes closed.

Sighing to herself, she opened her eyes. The sun was starting to reveal itself almost completely now over the edge of the mountains. Looking around, she decided to go back inside for some breakfast. Dancing would now have to wait 'til later. Taking one more glance around, she stopped. Taking another look, she found herself staring into the dark orbs of none other than her team mate, the man she had been thinking about no more than a song ago...

_Does that mean he saw me? Oh god..._

Meanwhile, Sasuke mentally slapped himself. He couldn't just run away now could he? He had been so mesmerised by her he didn't realise he was looking her right in the eye and it was now too late to look away, to run away.

_**Dammit! Why didn't I leave! She... she's seen me now... what am I going to say?**_

As normal, it was her who spoke up first.

"Sa... Sasuke... What are you doing here?"

She was alarmed, he knew that much. Her eyes were wide and when she wasn't talking her mouth was left slightly agape. It was cute.

_**Cute? What the hell am I thinking? **_

She could tell he didn't like the fact that he had been caught. But she had to wonder two things:

One. How long had he been there?

Two. _Why _was he there in the first place.

When he didn't reply, she turned slightly to show that she was leaving. It was then he decided to speak up, although the words hadn't come out as he had hoped.

"You dance.."

Although it was more of a statement rather than a question, Sakura nodded her head slightly.

"I have done for many years, Sasuke."

He looked almost shocked to hear her talk so boldly towards him, when it was only a few moments ago, she was practically stuttering like Hinata. He even noticed the lack of -kun at the end of his name.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

She decided to repeat her question as she never got an answer the first time.

" I was passing by and heard your noise. You should be a little more respectful to your neighbours, it's Sunday morning. They're all most likely sleeping."

Taken back by both his rudeness and the fact that he said more than a few words to her, she huffed and turned her back to him.

"Well they've never complained to me before, Sasuke. Maybe you should speak for yourself and not others?"

He knew that wasn't the right thing to say to her. He didn't even _mean_ to insult her. It was his Uchiha pride making yet another appearance... Taking a breath, he decided to apologise.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so harsh."

....

"...What?"

She couldn't help but burst out laughing. Smiling mainly to herself, she started to think.

_My goodness, he apologised! He actually said sorry! Next thing I know he'll be... hey, not a bad idea..._

"Sasuke? Since you decided to watch me dance, how about you dance with me?"

_**What?!**_

"Sakura I-"

"No Sasuke! You come into my garden, sit on my tree, watch me... no, stalk me! And now you won't even play along with one simple request. Ha, gosh your such a coward!"

_**Coward? Me?**_

"...fine."

_Huh? It worked? _

He jumped down from the tree and slowly walked towards her. Although he hated to admit it, the sooner he got there, the quicker it would be over with.

She looked into his eyes, to see if he was fooling her or something. She didn't want to get into high hopes only to have him crush them by shouting out 'JOKE!' or something... though he wasn't the type to do that... _more like Naruto..._

But all she could see was a harsh determination and if she squinted, fear. _Fear of what? I don't bite... _

She turned to start the song on her laptop from the beginning. As she turned back around, Sasuke had gotten a lot closer, their bodies mere inches apart. She let a quiet squeak of surprise at his intimacy but quickly regained herself.

_You aren't a fan girl any more Sakura! Pull yourself together!_

Whilst Sasuke was having similar thoughts;

_**What am I doing? She's... she's blushing? Does she still like me? Please still like me...**_

_**Because. ..because I like you too...**_

As the thought flew from his mind, it seemed to interact with his body. His hands followed the outline of her body, making her shiver from his touch. He grasp hold of her, one hand on her waist and one entwined with hers. He stared into her eyes and she his. Time seemed to stand still for them and they started to move with the music.

The words echoed between the two as Sakura started humming along. She closed her eyes and laid her head apon Sasuke's chest, holding onto him just that little bit tighter. She felt his grip on her waist tighten as well when an immense feeling of security overcome her.

He didn't really know how to dance. He never really had anyone to dance with. Yes, he could grab any girl he wanted to, but he never really found anyone he felt comfort or, dare he say it, love towards. But at that precise moment, nothing could go wrong. He felt safe. He felt an overwhelming happiness spread across him and he couldn't help but smile. Even it was only small it was a real smile.

They moved in sync. Sasuke copied her foot movements; Left, right. Back, forward. It was easy. After Sasuke got hold of the foot movements, he started leading the way, picking up the pace. They both danced around the garden, never letting go of each other. They danced around the cherry blossom tree from which Sasuke was previously sitting in. He span Sakura outwards, making her dress follow. The material gripped her body, twisting around her until she was back onto Sasuke's chest. She span around in his arms, then without warning Sasuke lifted her into the air.

Sakura had never felt this good dancing before. She threw her head and arms backwards. She felt free. Slowly falling back down towards Sasuke, their bodies brushed each other and Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. Every muscle she touched seemed to ripple underneath her fingertips until her hands were back in his.

As the music came to an end, they stopped dancing, but their grip on each other didn't lessen. They just stood there, holding each other. Sakura raised her head and stared into Sasukes eyes. They looked so compassionate, so calm it amazed her. Through all the years she had known him, not once had she ever seen this emotion. It seemed unreal. The emotion that ran through her veins had never been this intense and she couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke was feeling the same.

He never wanted to move. In only a few minutes he had discovered the most important thing to him. He had managed to confess to himself that, yes, he did really like Sakura. He always had done, but his stubbornness had never allowed the feeling to be recognised within himself. Thinking back, he had always wanted to keep her safe, to keep her happy. Although countless times he had managed to make her sad, it was only now he realised that the feeling of self hate he felt afterwards was guilt. The guilt of making her beautiful face sad.

He released her hand and gently stroked the side of her face, tracing her jawline. He felt like shaking, like pulling his hand back and running away, but he knew he couldn't. He wanted this. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted to be happy. With her.

Slightly raising her body onto her toes, she leaned forward. Stopping just before his lips, she waited to see if it was what Sasuke really wanted to do. Her thought was answered by him closing the gap.

She could feel him gently caressing her lips, his hold on her waist becoming tighter, firmer. They parted not long after, both taking a short breath. She opened her eyes, not realising she had closed them, and once again looked into Sasuke's eyes. Those beautiful dark orbs, which were normally cold and distant, were warm and loving. She saw him smile and almost lost her balance. It's was definitely a Kodak moment. He looked so serene.

He looked back into her eyes. A smile graced her lips also, her cheeks slightly pink and her eyes wide, revealing emotions he had never seen before. Her smile, just her in general, he loved every single bit of her. He had felt her nearly fall and he instinctively caught her, laughing gently at her clumsiness. Soon after she started giggling along with him. When they stopped, Sakura rested her forehead against his, noses touching.

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura... I... I really don't know how to say-"

"You don't have to say anything, Sasuke..."

He smiled. Then he laughed. Then he kissed her. Again.

Their lips touched a lot more desperately than before. Sasuke had one hand holding the back of Sakura's head, and the other resting on her lower back, pulling gently on her clothes. Sakura slid both of her hands up Sasuke's body, touching every muscle she could until she reached his neck, where she pulled him lower so she could kiss him deeper.

He felt her tongue caressing his bottom lip, then her teeth. She was anxious to enter his mouth and it seemed she wanted it enough to bite him for it. He grinned but showed mercy. Opening his mouth, he felt her tongue slide in, making him fight back. He pushed her towards the tree and continued their fight for dominance.

Out of the blue, Sakura's doorbell rung, forcing the two to separate. They looked at each other once more before leaving their embrace, yet their hands never left the others.

Walking towards the front door, Sakura grinned to herself.

_I think I should dance more often..._

She opened the door to reveal Naruto, whom was looking pretty proud of himself.

"Morning Sakura-channn! Eh? What's the teme doing here?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. He could be so... troublesome.

"Morning Naruto. Sasuke was just visiting..."

Naruto stared at the two suspiciously, but then shrugged it off, saying to himself 'About time the teme said something...'

Sakura laughed, but invited Naruto in nonetheless.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata wanted to meet up for breakfast! Wanna join us?"

Stealing a quick glance at Sasuke, Sakura shook her head 'no'.

"I think I'll be staying in today, Naruto. Speak to you later though!"

With that, the door was closed and Naruto was left standing there, mouth gaping.

**Guess she's busy today...**

Sakura didn't leave her house all morning, or afternoon at that. And come to think of it, Sasuke wasn't seen leaving either....

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**I'm alive!!!! I am so sorry! I keep saying ill make a new story or I'll update, but I suck. **

**I'm soo sorry!!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I'm going through a really bad Thumbelina thing right now... I watched the movie once.. downloaded the songs.... went mad and wrote a story with it!**

**Let me know what you guys think about it! I would love to hear from you!**

**ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH TO XxRavenUchiha666xX WHO BETA'D THIS STORY!**

**(Love yuuuuuu)**

**x x x**


End file.
